Guardians of the Galaxy and Steven! Quest for the Infinity Gems
by mrtacomam
Summary: One day, a ship crashes on Earth, bringing a new team and a mission to find a set of divine Gems before they're enslaved by a wicked space tyrant. Join The Crystal Gems and the Guardians of the Galaxy in a new adventure. This story takes place about 15 years in the Steven Universe's future. movie-verse GOTG, though I may incorporate elements and characters from the comics later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Mrtacomam here, and this is my first fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it, and comment on it! Please try and be Constructive, though; Full on hating won't help me get any better.  
-**

It was an ordinary morning in Beach City; The people on the boardwalk began opening their shops, and in a large temple, two figures began to rise.

The first to rise was a man in his late 20s. He had a bushy beard hugging his jaw, and long, curly hair. His chest was adorned with chest hair in the shape of a star, not to far above the rose quartz gem. All he had on was a pair of boxers. This was Steven Universe, guardian of Beach City. As he got up, he started going over what needed to be done as he pulled on a pair of pants. As he tied back his hair into a ponytail, Steven felt a pair of hands go around his sides to his chest. As he turned his head, Steven saw one of the most beautiful sites in the world.

Hugging him from behind was a tall, dark skinned woman. Her face was a vision, with a prominent nose and dark eyes. Her arms were thin, with tight muscles, and light scars on her forearms. Her silky black hair cascaded to her lower back, which was covered in a long red shirt with a star on the front. But the thing Steven appreciated the most on this morning was the metal band on her finger.

"Morning Connie." Steven said, turning around to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Connie gave Steven a grin, lifting her head and giving her fiance a peck on the lips, causing Steven to blush. Connie giggled and said, "Morning, Steven."Afterwards she made her way to the bathroom by the stairs, and after a minute the shower could be heard.

"So," Connie shouted from the bathroom as Steven finished getting dressed, "What's the agenda for today?"

Steven pulled on one of his signature shirts as he walked to the fridge, finding the ingredients he needed to start preparing breakfast. As he did this, he began listing the events of the aloud.

"Well," he began,"First we should do morning patrol, then we should probably warp to the Gems' bases to tell them, y'know…" At this point Steven blushed, remembering the events of the day before."Then we can get lunch and start planning our wedding, but first we should stop by the lighthouse; Ronaldo said he picked up something weird on his scanners, and Jenny thinks it could be a homeworld ship."

At this point Connie had walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body as she walked over to her dresser. She spoke with a tone of worry in her voice."I really hope it's not, with all that's happening, another Homeworld attack is the last thing we need."

Connie descended to the kitchen, wearing a pair of track shorts and a red tank top bearing the signature Universe Star, the Rose Quartz Sabre hanging from her side. The two ate a quick breakfast and left the temple to patrol the edge of town. As they walked around, occasionally greeting townspeople, they reminisced, remembering everything that happened the past 15 years.

This chapter of Steven and Connie's lives began not long after Steven turned thirteen. It was at that point when a fleet arrived from Homeworld, lead by Yellow Diamond herself. This started the Second Gem War. This war, unlike the first, lasted only 6 years, but many things happened during that time; old enemies became friends, new gems joined their ranks, battles were won, friends were lost. But in the end, Homeworld was driven back to lick their wounds. But at a cost; corrupted gems were littered all across the world in fairly high masses. So,the Crystal Gems, now nearly 5 times larger, agreed it would be best for them to split up and take permanent sigil over different parts of the world to fight the exponentially higher number of gem beasts more efficiently. So, the team went all around the world, with Steven and Connie remaining in Beach City.

At this point, Steven and Connie finished their morning patrol, arriving at Temple Hill. But rather than returning to their home, they went around and walked up the hill to the top, where a unique looking lighthouse stood.

From the base, the lighthouse looked normal, made mostly of stone and wood. However, once one reach the top,things took a more science fiction turn. The light still remained at the top, but under it was what looked like a metal treehouse. It was a lime green color, with windows wrapping around the center, and satellite dishes and antennae around the top of it. The two adults went up to thee door, Connie pushing a doorbell that looked duct taped on. A sci-fi tune rang out,and a feminine voice came from a speaker under the doorbell.

"Fryman residence, please state your name and purpose to be here." the girl said in a monotone voice.

"Jenny, it's Connie and Steven; Ronaldo wanted to show us something."

Suddenly the voice got more excited, "Oh, Sorry Connie, I didn't realize it was you! Go ahead, Come on up!"A loud buzz was heard and the door was unlocked.

As Steven and Connie entered, they saw a spiral staircase, with a green tube in the walked up to it and pushed a triangular button to open the door, allowing them to enter the elevator. The door closed, and after a few seconds, they opened again, revealing the interior of the house on the lighthouse.

The part of the house that the elevator opened on was sparsely furnished, with two small chairs and a side table near a window. In one of the chairs, book in hand and an excited look on her face, was a girl. She looked to be about 7 or 8, with a small frame covered by jean shorts and a large shirt with a logo for some science fiction show neither Steven nor Connie recognized. Behind a pair of large glasses were vivid green eyes. The girl had the Fryman family's signature thick blonde hair, which she had pulled into a ponytail, as well as short bangs, which framed a triangular green gem. As soon as the couple walked out, the girl was upon them.

"Hey Connie, hey Steven, how are you, what's going on, is that a ring on Connie's hand, can you help me learn gem stuff, do you think Homeworld is returning, have you guys-"

At this point Connie clamped her hand over the excited girl's mouth, and said, "It's nice to see you to Jenny. And to answer your questions," Connie took a deep breath, "We're fine, we need to talk to your dad, Steven proposed, I'm sure Steven will teach you another time, I hope not, and I choose not to think what you were going to say. Can you please take us to your dad?"

Connie took her hand away from Jenny's mouth, and her gem glowed a pale green. Her excited bubbled down, and her face took on a calm look.

"Sorry about that," Jenny said, adjusting her glasses with her thumb, "This is just the first exciting thing to happen in years. Follow me, I'll take you to the lab."

The three walked around the circular home until they reached a locked door, which Jenny opened with a keycard. When the door opened, they saw a room filled with monitors, computers, and other equipment. And running around the lab was Ronaldo.

Ronaldo had changed quite a bit since the days of Steven and Connie's youth. After serving as a field agent, the oldest Fryman boy had lost his gut, leaving a fairly muscular build. His time in the war also caused him to lose his left arm, but luckily his wife at the time, Peridot, was able to give him a cybernetic prosthetic, which Ronaldo used quite well in his current job as an astronomical researcher and overall inventor. He seemed to be in the zone, his curly hair frazzled and smelly, running back and forth in a labcoat stained with oil, hot sauce, and robonoid goo. Speaking, several small orb mechs scuttled about, carrying machinery and transferring data.

"Hey, dad." Jenny said, but Ronaldo didn't notice as he was hunched over a screen. Jenny spoke again, "Dad, Steven and Connie are here."

Still no response. So, Jenny walked over to her dad, grabbing a megaphone from a passing robonoid, and yelled, "HEY DAD, YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

"GAH!" Ronaldo yelled, jumping up and landing on his but. He rubbed his ears and yelled, "Jennifer Peridot Fryman! What have I said about interrupting me during times of crisis!?"

Jenny shrugged. "Sorry, but Steven and Connie are here about the ship. And I'd hardly count 'Sneeple' taking your burrito crisis."

"First it's Mexican food, but then-" it's at this point when Ronaldo finally notices the city's guardians. The scientist then quickly straightens his coat, slick his hair back, and swallows a bunch of mints from his pockets, before striking a "scientific" pose. "Ah,Steven, Connie,it's good to see you were able to meet me here to discuss this matter of utter importance."

Steven steps forward, giving the older man a high five, "Good to see you Ronaldo, and yeah, when we heard that Homeworld might be returning, we figured it was important."

Ronaldo straightened his glasses with a floating finger and said, "Well, I don't think I'd say it's HOMEWORLD, but… I'll just show you." With that, the fingers on his left arm expanded into a screen, and a simplified picture of Solar System appeared. Ronaldo began:

"You, see a few days ago, I noticed a strange vessel enter the Solar System near Saturn" A small blip appeared by Saturn on the image. "I thought nothing of it at the time; alien vessels and meteorites pass through a wormhole near there all the time. But then yesterday morning" The blip went from the edge of Saturn to Mars, "It came closer. Since then I've been constantly monitoring the vessel, which I've determined to be a ship of some kind. Not very large,three engine transport vessel. Then at around eleven last night, this happened." The blip then became three blips, with each one orbiting the earth.

At this point, Steven cut in, "It separated? Did it become three ships to blow up all the cities!?" After he said this, Steven's shield appeared on his arm, a look of readiness on his face. Ronaldo's eyes widened,and he held up his arms to try and calm the warrior

"No,no, not at all!" he said quickly, "I don't know this type of ship, but I do know that most ships of that size aren't built to separate. No, what I think happened was the ship was broken and forced to break apart when it reached the atmosphere. As of right now, they're still in orbit, however, THIS one" he used his fifth finger to point out the largest piece, "has begun to leave orbit"

Connie raised an eyebrow, "so, it's leaving?"

As if on cue, the blip Ronaldo pointed at began to plummet to Earth. "The exact opposite. That's why I called you guys. This piece of the ship, if my calculations are right, which they usually are, will crash about ten miles out from Beach City's coastline in an hour. So, I was hoping you would accompany me out to see to investigate."

Connie walked over and said, Yeah, I don't see why we can't." Steven nodded, keeping his shield out.

Jenny rushed over, an excited look on her face. "Aw yeah, mission time! I'll grab my tech gloves." With that, she rushed over to a small trunk labeled JENNY'S PROTOTYPES

"Absolutely not!" Ronaldo yelled, his fingers retracting, "You're only eight! Their is no way I'm letting anywhere NEAR something potentially this dangerous!"

"Well," Steven said. "My first experience with gem stuff was around her age. AND she is quite mature"

Jenny returned, pulling on set of tubes over her arms, "Yeah Dad, listen to Steven! Besides, if it's not a Gem ship like you say, then this is a chance to find some entirely NEW tech to study." Jenny got a look of pure joy at the prospect of new tech. Upon seeing this look, Ronaldo softened.

"You sound like your mom when she first found out about Earth tech." he said with a sigh. "... Alright, I suppose it couldn't be too dangerous; You can come."

Jenny made a small sound of joy as a set of floating fingers came to her gloves. And with that, the small party made its way to the docks, where they rented a boat from the dockmaster and set out. Connie steered the boat, while Steven sat near the back, talking to Jenny to a halt. "about what she may expect to happen as a fellow half-gem. And Ronaldo was at the front, monitor out, directing Connie to where they needed to go. About ten minutes passed until Ronaldo spoke.

"Stop here!" he yelled, leading the boat a halt, "My calculations dictate that this is the spot where the ship piece shall fall! It could be anything; giant jellyfish, firemen, maybe even-"

"It's not Sneeple, Dad!" Jenny interrupted, her and Steven having come to the front of the boat with Connie.

"Oh, will you just let me dream!" Ronaldo responded, "An-yway, soon the ship will crash into the waves, so be prepared." So the four stood there, looking out at the water. Waiting.

Lunchtime rolled around, and Steven, Connie, Ronaldo, and Jenny were sitting on a blanket on the front of boat, playing Boys vs. Girls teams of _Realm of the Familiars_ , a card game based on _Unfamiliar Familiar_.

"And I give my Stag familiar the Helm of Pure Strength, allowing it to defeat you Spectre of the Storm" Connie said, placing a card with a drawing of a fancy helmet on the blanket.

"Aww, what!?," Ronaldo cried out, his hand of cards falling from his right hand, "How'd you get that card! It's a hyper rare, limited edition card!"

"We saved the owner of that fancy comic book shop in Delaware," Steven explained, "and he gave a whole case of card packs. I got a hologram Lisa and Archimicarus legend duo card." Steven held up said card. However, before Ronaldo could cry out in jealousy again, his tech arm beeped, causing the fingers to form an arrow pointing to a spot in the sky that was slowly growing larger.

"Finally!" Jenny said, putting away her and her dad's decks away."We've been here for hours!"

So,the four of them stood at the front of the boat, looking up at the blue object nearing the ocean, Steven and Connie drawing their weapons, Ronaldo and Jenny scanning the ship as it nears.

"Alright, Jen-Jen," Ronaldo said, "Let's see how well you can use your tech; would you like to tell us what you've found?"

Jenny pointed her left arm at the ship in a satellite shape, while looking down at her right hand screen.

"Well," she began, "It's not very big by ship standards, probably part of a scout ship, the main hull, I'd guess by the shape. I'm picking up some fairly advanced computer tech, as well as some weirdly low-tech stuff."

"Interesting, but good job," the cyborg said, "Tell me, does the ship have any cargo"

"Well, I can tell that the hull has significant damage to both sides, so it would have probably fallen out, but I do detect something. Let me just…"

Suddenly, Jenny paled, "Oh no." Without any warning, Jenny jumped onto the railing, her fingers switching to tractor beams, which she fired to maximum distance to form a cushion. The ship hit the tractor "cushion" at a thousand feet, putting visible strain on Jenny.

Steven was the first to step forward, "Jenny, what're you doing!"

"The ship!" Jenny yelled back, sweat beaded her brow, "There's something ALIVE on it! MULTIPLE LIVING THINGS!"

All three adults gasped. "Well?" Jenny said, "Are you guys going to stand there gawking, or are you gonna HELP ME?!"

And with that, the three sprung into action. Ronaldo's tech hand also became a tractor beam, which fired a much larger beam into the cushion, expanding it and further slowing the ship. Steven threw his shield into the water,in which it expanded into a large, pink bubble. Connie just stood there, unable to do anything right now, but she kept her sword raised just in case. About five minutes passed, during which Jenny and Ronaldo strained to keep the ship at a slow descent, while Steven sustained the bubble right under the ship; until the ship finally landed on the bubble.

Connie decided that this was her time to take action, and leapt on top of the ship as soon as the tractor beams faded. The female warriors weight caused the bubble to buckle slightly, causing Steven to wince.

"Connie," Steven groaned out, "I love you, but couldn't you have waited to jump on the ship AFTER we removed from the bubble directly connected to my energy?" Connie blushed slightly, and proceeded to take a closer look at the ship she was on.

As Jenny mentioned, this part of the ship appeared to be the main bridge. It was about the size of two truck trailers stacked on top of each other, and, judging by some of the scrapes on the hull, was a simple blue before crashing. Connie tried to peer through the large glass window, but the inside of it was covered in soot from a fire that extinguished sometime during the descent. However, Connie could make out a small smudge, and when she looked through it, she could vaguely make out two humanoid shapes.

"I think I see them!" Connie yelled to the others, "I'm going in to get them!" The warrior woman then slowly made her to the open side of the ship, careful not to cause anymore strain to Steven's bubble. A few moments passed before she climbed into the ship.

The part of the ship Connie entered contained a second large hole, some bolted down tables and benches, and some open cabinets, all of which had a fine coating of some kind of ash. She made her way up a pair of steps, she found a small residential area, in which most of the room was intact, but covered in even more of the ash from earlier, containing a bed, a pantry, and what appeared to be a cassette player, with small tapes scattered about. Soon, Connie began to ascend to the bridge, about to see just who crashed… When she tripped over something. Connie turned on the ground, expecting to see a beam or a thick wire, only to see a large chunk of burned wood. The room was full of chunks of wood, wrapping around different structures, most of it burned. However, it was while following the trails when Connie finally saw who was in the ship.

The first person that Connie saw appeared to be a normal human guy. He appeared to be in his mid 20s, about Connie's wore a red overcoat over a bluish grey shirt and pants that were a similar blue to jeans, and a pair of boots. She couldn't see his face since it was covered by a strange mask, but she could see his reddish brown hair coming out of the top.

The other person in the ship wasn't a person at all. In fact, the more Connie looked at this creature, the more it resembled a raccoon. However, its body was more humanoid, despite being the size of a child. It had brown fur, most of which was covered in an orange jumpsuit. Its tail poked out the back of the jumpsuit, wrapping around the creature's waist. It had paws for feet, but had actual hands, which had shards of the surrounding wood in them.

The two of them weren't moving, and all those lazy days her mom kicked in. Connie went to check their heartbeats, and, confirming they weren't dead, checked their wounds. The two made it out of the crash surprisingly unscathed, with the exception of smoke inhalation and a few burns. After she finished looking over the raccoon, she heard Steven yell to her.

"Connie! Did you find them?" he yelled, "because it's getting pretty hard to hold the ship up."

"Yeah, I've got them," Connie said, "I'm gonna bring them to the boat. But I think we should bring the ship to shore; we might be able to find something out from the computers on it."

Connie got a little grin when she heard Steven make a sound of anguish; Connie knew her fiance was strong enough to carry at least three of these wrecks, but he likes to insinuate drama. So, she put the man over her right shoulder and held the raccoon in the small of her left arm like a baby, balancing some of the longer pieces of wood on top of it. The way back took a few minutes, but eventually Connie made it back to the boat. Once Connie and the to unconscious strangers were on the boat, Ronaldo started the boat, leaving Jenny to pull the ship her tractors while Steven maintained the bubble within the beam.

"So, Steven" Ronaldo yelled from the steering wheel as they reached the docks, "I noticed Connie's wearing the ring you were showing me; finally get the guts to pop the question? Do the gems know?"

Steven face grew red, "Yeah, I proposed to her last night. And we were planning on telling them after lunch, but this seems more important."

Ronaldo jumps onto the wooden docks. "No, no, that actually works out great! You can spread the good news, and when you get to Garnet, you can ask her to use her future vision to find where the other two pieces of this ship will land."

Steven's face lights up. "That's a great idea; Thanks Ronaldo!", he says, "But are you sure you'll be fine with these two strangers and the ship?"

"Oh, yeah, I got it covered," Ronaldo answered, "I've got a couple rooms set up for Sneeple I can put them in just in case they're hostile, and I'll put the ship on the beach with a forcefield. Now, you guys go spread that news."

Steven ran over to Connie, and, after he explained the situation to her, the couple returned to their home, where Steven packed some snacks in his Cheeseburger Backpack, which he could only fit over one shoulder with his size. Afterward, the two stood on the warp pad.

"So," Connie said, looking to the man beside her, "Who first?" Steven held his hand to his chin, tongue sticking out in thought.

"Weeeeeeeeeeellll",Steven began, "How about Jasper? We haven't seen her in months, and I know she misses Barbeque Chaps. And I know that Lion will be ecstatic to hear the news!"

Connie giggled, taking Steven's hand, "Jasper it is, then." Almost as if the it heard her, the warp pad shone, releasing a beam of light upward, enveloping the two. And when the light faded, Connie and Steven were gone.  
-

 **Well, there it is. I hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, mrtacomam here, and I'm sorry for the long wait. School's been tough and life's thrown me a bunch of curve balls. But I was still able to work on it. Hope you like it.**

The Amazon was humid in the early morning. The trees and plants vibrated with the lives of insects and birds. Of in the distance were the sounds of larger animals and corrupted gems. And by the coast of the Amazon river, a crystal panel began to glow, and, after releasing a stream of light, had A man and a woman standing upon it. Connie was the first to get off, holding her stomach with a green hue across her face. Steven rubbed her back, a sympathetic smile on his looked back.

"I still don't see how you don't get nauseous when we travel this far." Connie said once her stomach settled.

"It must be a gem thing," Steven said, looking around the jungle, "Jasper must be around here somewhere. I hope we don't have to go too far into the jungle; it doesn't feel right today." The two waited around for a short period of time when they heard something large moving in their direction. Steven quickly activated his shield as Connie drew her sword as a massive corrupted gem blew from the forest brush into the river. The gem beast, which resembled a large snake, rose from the water, staring down the creature that emerged from the brush.

The beast that strode forward was a massive lion; it was the length of a bus, including its massive tail, and as tall as two buses. Its body was orange, which faded into pink on each of its six legs and its tail, all of which were covered in deep red stripes. Its face was pink with orange markings, surrounded by a massive, white mane. And on the lion's snout was a small, orange gemstone.

The massive six legged lion roared at the snake, releasing a shockwave of pure sound, knocking Connie and Steven aside and causing some of the snake monster's scales loose. The colossal beasts charged each other, and the two entered the dance of combat. This went on for quite some time, until the lion bit down on the snake's throat, causing it to poof. Once the battle ended, the beast looked to Steven,who drew his shield, anticipating a fight. That is, until the lion began to glow. And in a burst of light, the massive beast split into two figures.

The first of the two resembled the colossus from before; a lion, but with four legs and entirely in shades of pink. The other figure was more human, standing a head taller than Steven. She wore simple clothing; a pair of shorts and sports bra. Her body was covered in reddish marks, and she wore her massive white puff of hair down to her lower back.

The woman picked up the gem dropped by the snake and enveloped it in a pink bubble, causing it to vanish.

"Man, I am NOT as young as I used to be," The woman said, "You did great today, Lion." Lion made a small growl, but rubbed up against her hip. It was at this point that Steven went over, stars in his eyes.

"Jasper, Lion!" the young man yelled, startling the two, "You guys can FUSE?! Oh my god, that's so cool! What do you call that, Liper? See, it's like a liger, since it looks like that, but it's a mix if your names, too!"

After settling a bit, Jasper smiled a bit, "Nice to see you to, runt. But yeah, once Lion came down to my sector, we've found that we can fuse to fight bigger baddies. We've certainly needed it the past few days."

Connie walked over, a curious look on her face. "Why's that?" she asked.

"Well," Jasper began, "Something's been floating around that REEKS of gem energy; it's been riling up all the gem monsters, and bringing even more from other parts of the continent. And about an hour ago, something landed in the jungle that absolutely radiates mass gem energy. We've been making our way around stopping the bigger ones."

Connie cut in. "Wait, something crashed today? " After Jasper nodded, the human went on, "Can we join you in finding it? Because that lines up with something we've been tracking recently."

Jasper looked to Lion, who had his head in the river, trying to catch fish. The buff gem sighed and said, "I don't see why not. LION! I NEED THE THING!"

Lion lifted his head, half a large fish in his mouth. Snapping the rest of the fish up, the feline walked over to Jasper and bowed his head. Jasper put her hand in the beast's mane, causing it to release a soft pink glow. The orange gem moved her hand around, occasionally pulling out random items, including a few bubbled gems, a rag, a battle axe the size of Connie, some form of gem destabilizer, a blue crystal shaped like half a star, and a Rubik's Cube.

"Nope, no, how'd this even get here, forgot that was in here, should really return that, I'll solve this later, ah-HA!" Jasper pulled out a small green ball covered in seems, with a small button on the top.

Steven looked at the device, a look of curiosity on his face."Ooooooooooh," he said, "what is it? Some kind of robonoid?" Jasper pushed the button on the top, causing propeller blades to fold to onto the middle of the orb, allowing it hover. The button panel flipped, revealing a lens which released a screen. Jasper smirked.

"You could say that." The gem sid. "It's a little something Peridot gave me during the war. This is a tracker Robonoid; this little doodad can track up to a dozen gem signals at once. Now…" Jasper's face contorted into a frown as she looked at the screen. "...how do you use this again?" Jasper pushed a few icons, causing the screen to expand and show a map of the Amazon. Several dozen blue dots moved about on the screen, and about half that amount of large red dots moved about farther South. However, the most jarring thing on the screen was a large purple splotch on the top left corner of the map, near the top of the Amazon River. It was transparent purple in the blob's center, and dissipated outward in branches for what looked like a hundred feet. Connie looked worried.

"That doesn't look good." she said. "Is it a gem monster?" Jasper shook her head.

"I don't think It's a gem; the way it branches looks like residue from old gems. Whatever it was has recently been in contact with a gem of massive power level. Probably why the gem beasts are acting up." Jasper poked the center of the mass on the screen. The lens re-entered the robonoid, which flew off Into the forest, past Lion's view. The feline's eyes widened, and immediately ran after it. When he passed the group of humanoids, he slid on his stomach under their legs, and quickly rose, depositing them on his back, Jasper at the head. The party closely followed the orb, jumping through the brush, dodging trees, animals, and smaller gem beasts.

"So, Steven," Jasper said five minutes into the ride, "What brings you and Connie here, anyway? The Amazon isn't really a morning walk from the temple."

Steven blushed a bit, "Well, me and Connie have some news; we're getting maaaaarrriiied!" He punctuated the last word by holding up Connie's hand, showing off the engagement ring.

"Congrats!" the orange gem said, looking back at them. The three continued looking at each other for another minute, before Jasper continued, "... What's 'married' mean?"

The half-human sighed as Connie giggled, "Right," he said, "I forgot you don't really know human stuff."

"Hey!" Hasper retorted, "I know human stuff! Like meat, potato chips, wrestling, and that other kind of wrestling Peridot told me about where the chubby one used his-"

"A-HEM!" Connie cleared her throat, a red wash overcoming her face, "That's… very nice for you to know Jasper, but marriage isn't steak and wrestling. You see, when two people get married, they get together with a group of loved ones and decide to be together forever in a loving, committed relationship."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "So, you guys are just gonna fuse full time?" she said, "What do you call it? Steboni?"

"It's Stevonnie,' the swordsman replied, "and… well, we haven't actually thought about if we're going to be Stevonnie."

"Well, wasn't that the plan for you in the fir-" At this point, Lion stopped suddenly, causing his passengers to fall from his back.

"Geez, Lion" Steven said, "At least warn us next ti-" Steven stopped as he looked at Lion's face. A look of absolute fear has plastered across his muzzle as he backed away. Steven followed the feline's gaze, but all he saw was the robonoid they've been following, which had purple shockwaves flashing on its shell. Steven walked over to Lion to comfort him, but the pink beast quickly turned and fled. A feeling of dread settled over the remaining members of the party.

"I've never seen Lion up and run in fear before." Steven said, a frown forming on his face, "Whatever's in there must be dangerous."

Jasper smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Well, if Lion's afraid of the dregs of this thing, the actual thing must be worth finding. Let's go!" And with that, The buff gem followed the robonoid into the thicket.

"Wait," Connie said, "After that, you STILL want to keep going. What if it's some dormant SUPER gem monster?"

"Then I'll have challenge," Jasper yelled back to the human girl, "The standard gem beast is child's play at this point; a change of pace is just what I need right now. Now, are you two coming or not?"

Steven and Connie looked to each other, both sharing a nervous glance,but they ultimately followed Jasper and the Robonoid.

As the trio followed the Robonoid into the thicker part of the Amazon, an uncomfortable hush blanketed the area. Not even the chirping of insects could be heard, leaving only the light whirring sound of the Robonoid, which became more and more purple as the group continued. Another few minutes passed in silence until the forest opened up.

"That's weird,"Steven said, "I didn't know there were any clearings this far into the Amazon." Jasper grabbed the top of Steven's head and turned it to the left. "Oh."

To the left was a scorched ditch, surrounded by fallen trees. At the end of the clearing was a massive ship fragment on its side. The top part looked like a dented sail, with scraps of blue paint on each blade. The bottom was much wider with an opening, the hole filled with burned wood similar to that of the main part of the ship. However, as the trio walked forward, they saw a hole in the wood near the ground.

"The branches look like they burst outward," Connie said, peering into the darkness beyond the hole, "meaning whoever, or WHATever was in here is out."

Jasper cocked her head, "Well, what do you think it wa-"

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKK!"

Suddenly, Jasper was tackled by a grey blur. Jasper and this unknown figure grappled on the ground, Connie and Steven drawing their weapons. When Jasper got on top, he jumped back onto all fours, giving the trio a look at their attacker.

The rising figure was definitely male, as evident from his rippling muscles and lack of shirt. His skin was gray and covered in red tattoos. He was bald, with markings around his dark eyes. He wore red pants with black boots, which had knife holsters on the outside. At the moment, the man was reaching for the knives, glaring at the orange gem with the eyes of a warrior.

"Large woman," The man said in a gravelly voice, "You clearly have a history as a warrior, so I will give you a warrior's death by my...what" He pulled his hands from his boots, holding a single blade.

"Looking for this?" Jasper said, pulling the second curved dagger from her hair. The two looked into each other's eyes, and after a moment charged each other, blades at the ready. The human and the hybrid simply looked on at the spectacle, dumbstruck at the knife fight until they heard a female voice to their right.

"Darn it Drax, when I said to look out for people, I didn't mean ATTACK them." The person who spoke came from the brush. This person was a women, a few inches taller than Connie. Her skin was green, and her hair went down to her shoulders, starting brown by the scalp and fading into red. She wore black sleeveless jumpsuit, which was compensated by torn leg wraps. The torso had lace on the center part. The legs of the jumpsuit were torn above her bare green feet. She had a frayed rope around her waist, which held a long silver blade.

"Look, sorry about him, he can be kind of wild and-" the woman stopped when she saw a pink sword and the rim of a pink shield pointed at her. She looked the two pointing their weapons at her, Connie having a look of readiness, Steven having a look of panic. The green woman blinked. "Y'know," she said, "I really should have expected this. Look, I understand that with Drax's entrance, you'd be wary, but unlike him, I don't have war on my mind. Look." The woman untied the knot on her sword strap, causing it to drop to the ground. "I don't want to fight. At least, not yet." Connie's blade inched forward, and the woman raised her hands. "Whoa, whoa. Trust me, I'm not in any form to fight. My and my associate just want to find our team. And the infinity stone, but our friends come first."

"Guy my age," Connie said, blade lowered by an inch. "redish hair, long red coat?"

"And a raccoon." Steven cut in. The woman's eyes widened.

"You've found them!?" She said. " Okay, look, I understand that you might not trust me, I don't blame you for that, but if you have my friends, we need to see them." The woman looked deep into Connie's eyes. The two stood like that for a few minutes, each one trying to figure out the other's intent. Finally, Connie sighed, and lowered her sword.

"Fine," Connie said, "We'll take you to them. But if you try anything, I won't hesitate to attack." The other woman sighed.

"Thank you." The green woman said, "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Gamora. And my friend who attacked the large woman with you is Drax."

Suddenly, Steven gasped. "Oh no, Jasper! I completely forgot about them. We've gotta… what?" The two girls looked over to where Steven looked, and more or less had the same reaction.

Over near the ship was a strange sight. Jasper and Drax, who mere minutes ago were locked in mortal combat, were on the ground in a lover's embrace, kissing sloppily. As if sensing they were being watched, the broke apart, looked over, and quickly jumped to their feet, Jasper blushing and Drax looking slightly confused.

"Sorry about that," the buff woman said, "What'd I miss?"


End file.
